Choose Me! Not Him!
by Vamplove5
Summary: Bella and Jake are doing well. But what if... Alice never comes back. Edward comes back to beg Bella to take him back. Does she? Will she hurt Jake the worst way possible? Can she take Edward back after all that he has put her through? Read and find out!
1. La Push

Chapter 1

BPOV

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yeah, Bells?" he answered. He sounded distracted, the game must be on.

"Jake is coming to pick me up. There is a bonfire on the reservation. If, you don't hear me by 12, just go to bed, so you don't have to wait up for me."

"Kay Bell"

Me and Jake are like brother and sister in _my _eyes. If only we lived together… I sighed.

I never really think of _his_ name. It still sent me wrapping my arms around my torso. I cringed. We spent _everyday_ together. On vacation, even this week – spring vacation – I would be out late with Jake just hanging out. Although Charlie sometimes got annoyed waiting up for me, but he rather inhale water than drink it; he was just happy to see me happy… or in my case, normal.

I was finishing cleaning the bathroom upstairs when I heard a honk outside. I shoved the sponge under the sink and dumped the bucket of soapy water into the shower. I shoved that under the sink and almost fell on my face near the bottom of the stairs. I looked out the window; from this distance I could see Jake's breath while he leaned out of his Rabbit. I quickly grabbed my coat and shoved on my boots.

"Bye!" I yelled, while pulling the door closed.

The night was dry, but chilly. You could see your breath, so much for May or in this case spring vacation. It was going to be just another cold week in dreary old Fork, Washington. I sighed.

I patted my pockets to make sure I had my cell phone just in case and climbed into Jake's car.

"Hey, Bells" he said yawning.

"Jake…" I moaned. He didn't sleep last night. "What time are we leaving?"

"We have to be there at eight" he said sleepily.

It was only 6. "You're taking a nap before we go, you know. Or I will throw a fit."

"Please no fits!" he smiled. I couldn't help but smile. With Jake, your always happy.

"Anything new?" he asked, making conversation.

"Since last night…? Nope," I smiled and he chuckled.

Jake pulled in near his house.

"Thanks for picking me up," I half smiled.

"Yep," he yawned.

It was dark, but not enough to see the stars. I opened my door and the cool brisk air made me shiver. He took my hand to walk through the dark. He walked straight while, I tripped and stubbed my foot a few times. He laughed at how clumsy I was. I grimaced.

Billy's house was small but cozy. It was like all one big room, however separated by the couch, counter and table. Except for the hallway where the bedrooms were. He wasn't there; probably setting up for tonight's meeting.

Jake led me to the couch. He laid down and pulled me on top of him so my head was on his chest. He flicked on his old TV and watched about three commercials and yawned once more and after that, he was snoring.

As I watched him sleep, I thought of how peaceful it _was _to sleep; to just get away from everything, all the stress, for just a few hours. That _is _ifyou were anyone but me. I have nightmares. In my life there were no such things as good dreams. In my dreams you scream until you wake up and realize what's happening. You realize that you feel like clawing your heart out or killing yourself because the images that fill your head, hate you, and _you _hate _it_. I knew Jake worried about me, but he had more than enough stress on his shoulders as it was.

I never talked about my dreams with anyone. Even to Jake; even Charlie. I wouldn't. I couldn't worry them more than they were already worried about me. Charlie still heard me scream and I was sorry terribly, without a doubt sorry that I did this to him. Some day, somehow I would repay him for everything that he put up with when I was like this.

Even though, Jake was like my 'sun' in some cases, He still did things to annoy the hell out of me. But that sun always would shine brightly in my world. He made everything bright, a clear outlook. He was my best friend, and I loved him _that_ much; nothing more and nothing less.

I stopped thinking, so I could get distracted by a show that was now playing. The bright screen with many flashy colors filled the dark room. All shades of the rainbow flashed across us on the couch. I just watched, trying to study the body language of the woman on the show and how fake she looked when looking at the camera. It was like she was 'fake acting'. Funny how that describes me, because I fake act all the time; I try to smile when I'm sad. I try to look like I'm decent when all I want to do is to curl into bed and never get out. I fake act _every damn day_. I can't believe Charlie didn't notice, since I was such a bad liar. Hey, maybe the tables were turning and I was getting better at lying… maybe only to others, however I still couldn't fool myself.

I watched the time carefully. I woke Jake up at 7:30, more than enough time to drive to the bonfire.

"Hey" He murmured sleepily.

"Come on, sleepy. We're going to be late".

He went to get another coat for m, knowing I would need it and apart from the fact that the wind was harsher on the cliff. In the end, Jake had been right – even though he wore absolutely nothing… Even with my parka and his I was freezing. Jake had to wrap his long arms around me.

When we got here, we were greeted by the wolf pack. Quil yelled "Hey Clumsy!" And Embry hugged me. Sam and Emily smiled and murmured hello's.

I sat on one of the four tree trunks cut in half so its flat side was on the cold frozen ground. I picked up a random twig and started to draw hearts and sketching odd lines. I quickly realized what the odd shapes were conjoining into. It spelled out, J-A-C-O – I quickly erased it before anyone could see my artwork.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comment or tell me what you think... Chapter 2 coming VERY soon!


	2. Strong Feelings

JPOV

I wanted to hold her hand all the time, to keep her warm. She sat down while I sat across the fire from her to take to Sam.

She was using a stick to draw hearts and lines, that made no sense; like life. I saw what the shapes were making. They were like a puzzle. I could see all to clearly what they spelled: J-A-C-O – she erased it before anyone could see but she didn't succeed. Quil whispered all to low for Bella to hear across the fire "Kiss her already!" And in making me look up Embry whispered, "Tell her how you feel!" Paul snickered and Jared rolled his eyes. I shook my head, ever so slightly so she wouldn't notice. Sam and Emily were staring at each other, so they wouldn't notice the stupid conversation going on.

So, I got up and crossed the small circle to sit next to her. I put my arm around her shoulders. She seemed relaxed enough for me to do this; to go this far. She stared at the fire with no thoughts. I followed her gaze to the fire; its flickering life, roaring with excitement.

"You cold?" I rubbed her shoulder.

"Nah. I'm good," she smiled.

She leaned against my shoulder. Bill started the meeting, however I was barely aware of him or the others surrounding the roaring and glistening fire. I only saw her. Her eyes closed and never reopened. She was at peace.

If only she didn't think of those damn bloodsuckers! I want her always, to be safe in _my_ arms, in _my_ warmth. She was becoming better at holding herself together. Even still when the words _Cullens_ were spoken or _bloodsuckers_, she would flinch, hold her breath or wrap her arm around her waist, in blank, hollow, longing pain.

I wanted to tell her, I wanted to show her I love her more than she knows or figured. But I worry if that would be too much on her. She could barely get up each morning and walk out and smile.

The meeting went and when she closed her eyes, she wasn't listening; she fell asleep during the story. I lifted Bella up and Sam helped me wrap her into a blanket and walked through the dark silent forest while the wolves ran to protect La Push.

When I finally reached the car, I laid the chair back and put Bella in. I touched her forehead to make sure she was warm enough. It was past one so I didn't call Charlie.

On the way home, Bella of course was talking, "Jake…" she murmured "…Don't…" A few minutes later she whimpered and rubbed her scar on her hand. I ran my fingers over it. It was cold…

I pulled in front of the Swan residence. All the lights were off, very quiet. I tapped her a little, "Bella…" No response at all. "Bella honey…? Your home,"

"Hmm…" She rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Oh! Hey Jake... How long was I out?"

"I have no idea" I chuckled at her reluctance.

"Huh," She shrugged. "Thanks for taking me Jake. Thanks for driving," She smiled.

"Yep, no problem" I winked.

I wanted to lock the doors and drive away and _keep_ driving to not let her go. To never have to not know if she wasn't safe or not where she was supposed to be.

"Will I see you tomorrow? ...Or today…?" She asked.

"Only, if you really want to. Are you going to sleep in?"

"Of course I want to see you Jake" that made me smile. "Too tired to think, I'll call you when I'm up. Night, Jake."

"Night" I sounded sad, depressed.

"What's wrong?" she asked anxiously.

"Nothing, Go, get some sleep", my voice was rough.

"…Jake… fine," she got out and closed the door and walked into the dark house.


	3. Are you back yet?

BPOV

I didn't eat since what felt like forever. However, I was passed tired, to even eat at this point. I climbed the stairs to throw my pajama's on and then I climbed into bed.

…

I woke later that same day. I read the clock with fuzzy, sleep deprived eyes. It read 11:30. I stretched and groaned…

I heard soft yelling from downstairs. I quickly dresses in jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Brushed my teeth and hair and walked downstairs. I t was late and I needed to call Jake.

When I turned the corner, Charlie was standing up, on the phone, stressed out. Then I cut my eyes when I realized I didn't need to call Jacob, he was sitting there, tense, stressed and quiet. I walked over to the table, while Jake was slouched in the chair, the back of it squeaking in protest, while Jake looked out of the kitchen window.

"What's going on?"

He just shook his head.

I shrugged, I put two pop tarts into the toaster waited until they were done and sat across from Jake. I took a few bites, before a conversation could start up.

Charlie yelled then, "-What? No notice? No?"

I was baffled. Who was Charlie yelling at? Also, Jake so tense and silent?

I was half way done with my breakfast – my stomach still groaning from being bare for almost a whole day – when Jake grumbled something like, "Cullens… damn… back…"

I dropped that I was holding.

"W-What?"

"Nothing… Absolutely nothing", he cursed under his breath and gritted his teeth.

"The… Cullens…?"

I flinched and wrapped my arm around my waist. I felt like throwing up what I just ate. What did I just eat? I can't remember.

"They…_them_…back?" My voice was barely even there.

No! I meant, YES!

"No. They aren't", Jake said sitting up, watching me with wary eyes.

Huh? "You just whispered… Cullens…" Flinch.

"No…"

I shook my head to get all the weird thoughts out.

Charlie finally hung the phone up and spun around.

"Hey, Sleepy!" he smiled.

"Hey, Dad. Jake, after I'm done, you want to go?" Charlie went inside.

"Yeah, where to ?"

"Port Angeles? We could see a movie later," I wanted to get out of Forks.

"Yeah," he smiled.

"Did you run here or drive?"

"Your driving," he hinted.

We left Charlie with a 'be back later'. I drove, with Jake in the passenger side.

With my trucks age and its wheezing, we ended up in Port Angeles in about an hour. When we got there, I parked in a good place, walking distance from the theater and the shops.

The whole day we window shopped, walked in a little park and went back to the car. We decided no movie. Instead we would go back home and I would cook dinner. What that dinner was… I have no idea. However, I had stuff for pasta. So when we got home I boiled a box and heated up a jar of tomato sauce. Jake ate four bowls, and me, well just one.

Charlie came home from work, grabbed a bowl and ate with us as we watched a home edition channel. Once I was done, I walked into the kitchen with Jake and washed the dishes. When I was done, I walked outside to get the mail.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" I asked.

"Bells, I have four legs remember?"

"Right," I blushed.

He chuckled at the pink, flaming on my cheeks.

"I'll see you around" he smirked.

He ran into the forest. "Jake?"

He turned around.

I hesitated "Night, Jake" I smiled.

"Night, Bella" And he ran to transform into a wolf.

It started to rain, so I ran inside I sifted through the mail – and as usual – nothing addressed to me.

"Um, Dad? I'm going upstairs. Going to check my email."

"Okay. How was your day with Jake?"

"Good," I sighed as I stepped into the living room. "We looked around, walked around, laughed, and talked…the usual," I shrugged, casually leaning against the door frame.

"Good," he smiled. He seemed happy that I was happy. _Let him have the moment_, I thought.

"Cool. Night, Dad," I waved.

"Night" he smiled and turned to look back at his game.

It turned out Renee' did not email me. Probably traveling with Phil. Annoyed with it freezing up I shut it off and grabbed my bathroom bag.

The hot water felt good on my back. All the tense and ridged muscles were slowly becoming loose. I thought of Jake, running free as a wolf, in the darkening forest, all quiet and just _running_. If I could do this, like Jake, I would run and run and run. Run away, to somewhere, no one could _ever _find me, so I could die in pain, cry forever and be alone.

Be alone to suffer the pain and loss.

I was alone in pain. In my own world, to be cut everyday to die bleeding, to die unwanted. Even though I had Jake, he doesn't know a fraction, a sixteenth, an inch of the pain I feel. I knew for thinking this, there would be a price to pay. I did this to myself, I thought about the whole situation.

He didn't want me, _they_ didn't want me. They loved me once, but it didn't last, the same as me and _him_. The truth is, I would never forget him or _them_. At all. He told I would, but I couldn't. I wouldn't. This was because they were, are ad still will always be a part of m. I knew that and he maybe really thought I would forget. Was he _that_ stupid to realize, me one of the most stubbornness people, forget? Him? Me? Forget? I don't think so.

I shut the water off, dried my hair and threw my pajamas on. I didn't dry my hair fully, so I put it up and out of my face. I put a CD on, randomly picking it out of the five that I had left – I broke all the others, cracking them and throwing them away. I put the headphones in my ears and went to bed, trying to relax. It worked almost…

Later that night, I woke up, to feel a cool object on my face. It was rubbing ever so lightly my forehead and cheeks. Tracing the outline of my face, the hand was as soft as a feather touching still water, leaving a ring of ripples behind. The feather was the cool object and the water was me and the ripples were the tears that came to my eyes because firstly the memories the tears bought with them and I knew once I opened my eyes, this dream, this daydream, will end and turn into a nightmare.

Instead, because my life was already a terrible nightmare, I opened my eyes. There was a black flash and a thud outside the cold ground. I scurried to the window and nothing was on the floor or _anywhere_.

I didn't know what to do, however I was doing something. I was getting dressed. The clock read 4:14 am. Not to early…

It was still and dark out. Charlie was up with two fishing rods in hand.

"Bella?" He asked completely shocked

"Yeah. Going to see Jake," I choked out. I ran to the door and hopped into my truck and started to drive to La Push.

My brain – at this point – was not connected to my body, so, I made a turn. To anyone who knew my story, it would have been a wrong turn. This turn could change everything. I went with caution and did not turn in, however, I parked across the road on the gravel.

The wet dirt made everything go slower. Not indefinite slow motion however, slow enough that the long path made it seem like hours or years passing. _Years_ of me running.

As I reached a bend, I saw it. It was the same as ever. Nothing had changed, the huge trees surrounding it, the color, the glass wall, and the porch, but none of the reminders of last September. Nothing was different, except when I looked toward the left, it might _really_ change everything. It might change everything because there was a car in the driveway.

After that I ran back to the truck, and drove with tears in my eyes all the way to La Push. As I drove Jake's words crept back into my mind… _Cullens…damn…back…_ Could they be? I had enough strength and willpower to make it to Jakes.

I stopped the truck. He was already out there, and saw the tears on my face that I didn't manage to take off my face while driving. He saw them even though he was about 25 yards away. He closed the space between us and round his arms around me. He instantly repelled. "Bella…" His voice was miles away, strained.

He started to move his head side to side.

"Jake, what…? What's wrong?" my voice quivered.

His hands started to shake, then his whole body, head to toe.

He stood there, and the, "Vampire," he spit out.

My knees trembled and I fell onto the cold ground.

"Bella…what…what happened?"

Like I could answer! My voice was submerged in tears and I shuddered from the harsh wind that started to whirl around me. Seconds past, which felt like years. A part of me wanted to answer him but just couldn't…

Jake was _so_ not good with patience. He grabbed the top of my arms and shook me.

"BELLA?!?"

I shook my head.

"I went to sleep" I began in a barely audible voice. "I woke up feeling something on my face. Stroking… I opened my eyes and it flashed in front of me and jumped out of the window. Nothing was outside," I didn't want to tell him about my little side trip. "Then I came here."

I don't know how, but I was lifted up and already in my truck, however in the passenger seat; Jake in the drivers seat. He was already driving away from the small red house.

"Where are we going?" wiping the tears from my cheeks.

No answer.

"Dammit, Jake! Where are we going?!"

"Back to your place, not staying there," the words came out rushed and jumbled. "Getting you _friends_ scent, then taking your truck back to Sam's. Emily's there. Quil might meet you, there. I am going to follow the scent to wherever it goes".

I nodded and let out a huff, "If it is _them_, come and get me. Don't fight. Promise me. Promise me, Jake?"

His eyes were tight and hard. He growled in defeat, "Fine. I promise you."

"Thank you"

Once we were at the house, he gave me instruction, "If I come out as a wolf, drive to Emily's. If not, don't worry."

He left with the door open and ran inside.

It felt as if centuries had passed and I was aging slowly. Silence sat around me, stirred in my ears.

Out of what seemed like nowhere, there was a ripping growling sound, a large wolf came barreling out of my house. I slammed the door shut and started gasping for air, on the way back to La Push, to Emily's house.


	4. This Can Not Be Happening

JPOV

I left the house, in a rush of anger. One minute I was in Bella's room, one place that I have always wished to be in – except under different circumstances.

I ran down the stairs, trying to control the change. I lost control at the bottom of the stairs and felt myself shaking. From 2 legs - I felt my arms extend and tingle – my front paws touched the ground. I bolted out of the door, nearly taking out the frame. With a growl I was out, in wolf form pounding the earth with giant paws. I saw Bella's face in shock and she tried to move but she waited until she couldn't see me anymore.

I immediately contacted Sam,

_Sam! You there? Intruder… I am following the scent._

Everyone was in on this. Listening to my story through all the pictures and scenes that I just overcame with Bella, they started to run towards me.

Sam was now taking control ad dealing out positions,

_Quil, take the west perimeter. Embry, run the east perimeter... Paul, flank Jake, he's on to something. Jake, Jared and I will meet you soon, we are going to circle La Push. Where's Bella?_

_Sent her to Emily's… is that okay? _I asked.

_Fine, she's probably there," _he said.

As my paws scraped the damp earth, the same scent I detected on Bella and in her room and now on this trail, was leading to the house. _Their_ house. CRAP!

I triggered the smell. I always knew they would come back and ruin everything all over again. Make things worse now than they are. If she saw them, what would her reaction be?

_Its one of them, or at least on this path… Hang on, I'm hearing one of them. He or she is coming up fast. _I informed Sam.

_Be cautious. Paul don't go in for the kill until we find out who it really is, _Sam declared.

I thought about, if it is the Cullen's that are here, how would I tell Bella. Not knowing is better than knowing I know who it is and keeping it from her. It's for her own good. And I am not ashamed of what I was doing.

I immediately put my paws down and dug my nails into the earth. I stopped and made a sharp right, in the direction of La Push.

_JAKE! GET BACK HERE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! _Paul was frantic.

_I can't do this Paul. Sorry guys. Bella is important to me. So I don't want to know if it is them. Sorry… _I left my last plea and apology. I shifted back to two legs and the heat subsided from my spine and then my head and I was running full force to Emily's house to do my job, and protect Bella.

This was the right decision I told my self. The other part of me, wanted to transform and go straight back to whoever it was and rip their heads off. But I was sane for the moment, and was going to protect what I loved and saw as the most beautiful thing in my world right now. The forest that blurred around me was like a big green moist mush… like my brain. I had to get in order and straighten everything out, so Bella didn't suspect anything.

I ran by my house, through the forest and across the beach, to Emily's. It had it own porch and was a mile or few from the ocean; it fit perfectly in the setting. Only not mine; mine was a mess right now. The conclusion of my life was that it would never be right, my life would always be a mess, and not set to be perfect. My solid destiny was probably making other peoples life a living hell like mine. My life pursuit: to make people feel my confusion and pain the same way I do. Jeez, I was a mess.

I stopped running and walked up the small drive. I knocked on the frame of the door, and opened it. Emily was in the kitchen – of course – and making what smelled like chicken soup. She was always cooking and her house was a bank of just pure love and compassion.

She looked my way and smiled as my eyes searched the room for Bella.

"Hey," Emily said. I turned my attention to her and she nodded to the living room area. I stalked over to the couch and saw Bella sleeping with a blanket covering her. I touched her cheek and turned to go sit at the table. Emily bought over a cup of water for me; she had coffee in hers.

"What happened? Is everyone okay?" she asked.

I was looking down at the table and looking at the wood details. A few moments passed and I looked up. I took a deep breath.

"Bella had an intruder. I followed the scent from her house to the…" I paused, not sure if I should say anything.

"The what, Jake?" Emily urged me on.

"The Cullen's," I said in a dead tone.

It was silent.

"I didn't go and see if they were really there. I ran back here because I thought, if knew that they were there, I would have to keep it from Bella. I hate keeping things from her. So I decided not to know," I said. "She's too fragile and her world could shatter from any little thing. He caused this… this… this burden on her. Not only is it affecting her, but me as well. My job is to cover all the cracks and holes left behind, from what he left: a mess."

She was just listening.

"Your lucky you have Sam. Someone that is always there, to love, to talk to, to be with when you up or down… He knows you like the back of his hand. You have no idea, how much he loves you. You are always on his mind. He sometimes wishes there was two of him, so that one could stay with you to protect and love you, and the other to fight to protect the other's he is supposed to protect; his priority," I said.

She chuckled, "Always the gentleman."

"Now that I think about it, I bet Bella feels like Leah," her shoulders slumped. "I know, I know. It wasn't your fault. But you have the _gene_ or the _magic_ to pass on the gene of werewolf," I smiled.

"How come you think you haven't imprinted on Bella yet?" Emily asked, quietly.

"I have two theories… one is she still in love with the damned bloodsucker. She claimed him and that means she's taken… Or, either me _or_ her does not have that 'magic' gene, you had with Sam, to pro-create or pre-create… another little Sam in this case," I smirked at the thoughts and images and wants that came into my mind if I had Bella in my arms and she loved me as much as Emily loves Sam.

"What if there is someone out there… or waiting for you, or must grow up and by some miracle meet you?"

"That's like finding a needle in a haystack," I chuckled. "I can't think about that. I mean of course there _could_ be. But I don't want there to be. All I want there to be is Bella. However, I love her enough more than she knows, not to tell her these things. I can't tell her because; I know it would hurt her more. And I love her to much to do that," I shrugged.

"How will you tell her what you found?" Emily asked.

"I don't know," I sighed painfully. "She knows there was a vampire in her room. I couldn't even hold her, to stop the crying or to console her. It burned my nose – the smell. She told me everything. I just couldn't bear to go and see if they were actually here or were anyways. She smelled like… Edward," I looked up. "How do I tell her? _When _do I tell her?"

She thought.

Hopefully she thinks of something that will get me going. Maybe she will think of a way of telling Bella with out her throwing a fit and or a rage of tears.

"You tell her the truth. Don't tell her a lie. Tell her cautiously and _slowly_. Do you want help? Or do it by yourself?" I studied the table again. The water sloshed in the cup; my hands were shaking.

I imagined me and someone's hand intertwined together. The scenery kept on changing, forming, shifting into new colors and shapes. Morphing into different places with different places with different people… However, the person with me never changed a bit. She always stayed beautiful, young, vibrant… amazing. This person with me knew she loved me. I knew it to; I loved her to. She never wanted to say this to my face. The reason being: she loved someone else. With thought, the scenery changed and turned red. Fire ignited, that made the sky on fire; a crimson red, burning sunset. It wasn't passionate; it was glowing, bright, ferociously. It felt as if I was on fire & burning.

I heard Bella twitch and roll over.

"I don't know…" I said.

Jared came in then and I immediately stood up. He stood there hesitating. I immediately went to Bella's sleeping body.

"There not back," he said.

I lifted Bella, trying not to jostle her.

"Jared open the door," he walked to the door. I turned to Emily, "Thank you," she smiled.

Jared opened Bella's door and I put her in. I drove her home. Charlie wasn't there.

With her in my arms, I took the key out from under the eave, and walked upstairs. I lay her, still sleeping in my arms, in her bed. She sighed and rolled over. I shut the window just in case she got cold and went back downstairs. I took a pen and a piece of paper and wrote her a note.

I wrote:

Bella-

You fell asleep at Emily's. I came here and put you upstairs. Call me when you're up. I know you have some questions for me, I will answer them, the best I can. Get some sleep. Charlie will want to know everything. Relax… I will explain everything.

Jake

I silently walked upstairs, laid the note on her pillow and ran home… for now.


	5. Sometimes I Just Can't Make My Mind Up

B POV

I walked through the last of the trees. It looked the same as ever. Sunny and glowing with all the small yellow and purple wild flowers; it was a place of just pure magic. The wind today was not cold, but alarmingly warm. It played a pattern between the strands of my hair; it whistled through the trees and whipped around me. It sang for the sun, and the sun encircled this small other world. The sun shined down like streams of beauty; natural; streams of spotlights to enlighten the little lives that sprung from all over. The grass danced, twined, and became a part of the wind and sun. Together they were magic, a mystery even on how they were meant to be together and such wonders they created.

The strange thing was I wasn't looking at any of this. I was looking into someone's gorgeous eyes. The thing that surprised me, was that even after all this time, they looked the same. They did not frighten me. They did not send me crippling to the ground, or wrapping my arm around my torso. Jake was long gone at this point. But he was here, he was the sunshine that made the meadow perfect; my life perfect. The eyes were warm, inviting, and they lured me in. Closer up, they weren't as I expected, they were better. They bored into mine and the rich auburn, gold color made my bones soft, made the whole cover itself. Everything that has happen… didn't... Plain and simple; this glorious person wasn't forgotten, his actions were. He took me into his arms, and kissed my forehead, and whispered, "I missed you…"

All I could do was nod my head, in fear of talking would ruin this one moment of pure bliss. He was still in the shadows where the sun would not hit and when he pushed his hand into the sunlight to grab mine, it sparkled. It still shocked me, _him _in the sunlight. It bought goose bumps and chills up my spine, but most of all, it bought me to complete silence. Edward in the sunlight was beautiful, but could not be compared to his actual beauty that he bestowed.

He closed his eyes, and led us to the grass. The sun streaming through the canopy of leaves was the perfect antidote of his cold hands that traced every line of my body. It felt good. I looked at his face and studied it, I then I looked more into the sky. The sun I could see and became so bright I closed my eyes and gasped…

I sat right up. I realized where I was after a few moments of heavy breathing. I was in my room. I felt something cold and stiff. A note; I let out a sigh and got up. What is wrong with me? I dream those things, which send me into a spiral or like a tornado that I can't stop. I was a mess. I was still dressed. I went downstairs and heard the television on. I went inside, to find Charlie. He smiled and I waved. I retrieved the phone from the base and dialed Jakes number. No answer.

I went back upstairs and looked at the state of my room. It was messy. I cleaned it up again. I was about to put a pile of dirty clothes in the hamper when there was a knock at the front door. The person kept knocking and knocking.

_Must be Jake, _I thought.

I trudged down the stairs and undid the lock. He tried to smile but I wasn't buying it.

"Hey Jake…" I said, wary of how is shoulders were tense and he was on guard.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Of _course_ you can Jacob," I spoke like it was a new person and he had no clue of his surroundings.

We made our way in to the kitchen where I made myself a piece of toast; my stomach was already in knots from Jakes body language.

He sat down and stared out the window. I sat across from him, and didn't know how to start.

"So…" I said. "What happened? I mean I was Emily's then I end up here and you left in a rage," I let out a frustrated sound.

He looked at me and rushed the words out in a jumble, "Yeah, I sent you to Emily's. I ran and ran. I stopped, ran to you and made sure you were safe. Jared came back and _they_ aren't back. I am sorry for putting you through this," he looked down shameful of his words.

"It's not your fault. I am a magnet for danger, and I put everyone around me through it too. _I'm _sorry," I shook my head and smiled; he chuckled.

"Well there is someone around town, and seems to be attracted to the danger magnet," he winked at me. "So if you see a gigantic wolf running around your house… don't shoot, okay?"

"I nodded then thought that his little plan was silly, "Jake, we do have a couch… we could tell Charlie that Billy is taking a vacation for a week, and plus school is on vacation still so you could live here. You could be my guardian," I smiled. He did too. Looks like my plan will work.

"Sounds good," He smiled.

Charlie came in then and went to the sink.

"Hey dad? Billy is going on vacation for a week and schools out. That means that Jake has no where to live… can he sleep on my floor or the couch for a week?"

"That sounds fine. Welcome Jake," he smiled.

"Thanks Charlie," he said.

Yep. No problem. The whole week I am going fishing with Harry. So… you two will be alone for a while. I will leave money for groceries," he told us.

I nodded. I was actually happy that Jake was staying with me. Maybe my dreams like I had this morning would go away; a part of me didn't want them too. It was like a piece of something, that I wanted to stick with me forever.

I ended up finishing cleaning my room, and I chose a movie for us to watch. It turned out, that Jake never saw the movie. He started to point out all the bad things about it, "The way he moves… that's _so_ faking it. And its supposed to be a sad moment. And explain this: Why is it always raining at a funeral or when something bad happens? Yeah, yeah, the mood is sad so rain applies that, but still."

I wasn't bothered by this movie, as much as others. It was an action, and so the guns and blood were excellent. The funeral didn't bother me as well. I liked it. Wow, I must be crazy.

It was around dinner time. I stalked off to the kitchen, leaving Jake watching some show. I saw that on the fridge was some money and note. It was from Charlie,

Order some pizza. There should be enough for 2 pies. 1 for Jake and 1 for us.

Love, Charlie

I smiled, and then my mood dropped. In a small town, you think they would deliver, but not in Forks. I called the order in and Jake wished for a topping. Our order would be ready in 20 minutes. Jake insisted on coming with me because anything could happen.

When we got back home, I opened the pizza and put them on plates. While we ate I asked, "Where would you like to sleep? The couch down here or my bedroom floor?"

He smiled sheepishly and said, "Whatever you want…"

"Hey! I asked you first, so you answer," I said smiling.

"Ladies first…" I sighed and said, "Fine, I will choose. How about outside? Hmm…"

"Ha. Okay your bedroom floor," he said looking at his pizza.

"Kay," I said, trying to hide my smile.

He looked up with his eyes crinkling around the edges.

Charlie came home around nine and called it a night after he ate. We both made our way upstairs and I put two comforters on the floor and a blanket for him to keep warm, with a pillow. Jakes makeshift bed was set. I got dressed into pajamas and brushed my teeth in the bathroom.

After we were all ready, me and Jake sat on my small bed.

"Thanks for dinner," he thanked me.

"No problem. With you living here now, I probably am going to have to shop more often," I gave him a look.

"It's not permanent," he shrugged looking down.

"I kind of wish it were," she sighed.

He chuckled, "Bella, I know you love them, but you need to know that I don't think they are coming back. If anything –"

"Jake, please, don't…" I whispered then yawned,

"Sleep Bella," he lifted my blanket and helped me in. He started to get up until I grabbed his wrist, "Jake… stay"

He hesitated and laid down next to me, as I snuggled closer to him and fell asleep, dreamlessly and happily.


	6. AUTHORS NOTE 1

**Authors Note:**

Hello everyone! I just wanted to say, thank you. Thank you for reading my story and for those of you who review it and write back. I have a whole journal full of chapters but as you know, we have lives to live and schedules.

Be patient, and I will post them for you. I promise.

If you have any insight as to what a good idea is so far… just type me an **INBOX** and if I choose the best idea (I will use your idea and possibly change it around some) I will put your real name somewhere into my story and give you credits in the next chapter. Just be sure to read the chapters before hand and to be sure that your idea works and or to be sure it is somewhat of the same nature.

**Remember that I have things planned for the story. So whatever fits best with what I have planned with the rest of the story.**

Have fun writing. Good Luck!! Read and review. Contest ends **MARCH 12****TH****, 2010.**


	7. Your Voice is all I Need

BPOV

After Jake and I watched movies and a few television shows, Charlie walked in around 6 o'clock with 2 boxes of pizza; one doubtfully for just Jake.

"Hey you two… I got dinner. Come in and help me set it up?" he asked as we was walking into the kitchen.

The pizza was pretty good. "Dad, where did you go to get the pizza?" Surely it wasn't in Forks; I couldn't recognize the box.

"Umm, Port Angeles," he looked at me confused of why I asked. The realization hit his eyes. It must have been the way I dropped the pizza and was looking down trying to catch my breath. No one said anything after that; I didn't pick up my pizza after that, either.

I cleaned up my things and Jakes. I straightened out the living room and made my way upstairs with Jake not far behind.

"Night Charlie," Jake said.

"Night Jacob," Charlie said while whispering something to him.

As they conversed in their conversation I took a look at my book collection. Of course they would be all romantic of such a time when _he_ was around and shadowed the way he spoke. Instead of getting more disturbed with myself and noticing how much I have not done in a while, such as make my way to a bookstore… I checked my email for any news from the other parent.

It turned out that Phil won 3 games in the past month and was keeping up with the rankings. She was starting to do a large spring cleaning and thought if she should redo the living room.

I quickly replied with more of a slouchy response. A few sentences of how school was and me as well; of course I lied about how I was more than fine now. What is wrong with me?

Jake came in to see me staring at the black screen of the now sleeping monitor. He put both his hands on my shoulders.

"Bella, are you okay?" he really sounded worry.

I nodded. Without looking at him I got up and went to the bathroom. There I wept in the shower and dressed myself in pajamas. My eyes couldn't produce that many tears anymore. They were worn out, just like my heart…

As I climbed into bed and just laid there numb, I just looked at the wall ahead of me.

"Hey, I'm going to run for an hour or so. Can you keep from getting killed?" Jake asked.

I managed to give him a sour look, "More faith please?"

"Okay Bella," he chuckled. "Are you okay? I mean what he said down there during dinner seemed to hurt you a lot…"

I nodded, "Just hit a little more than usual. I will be fine soon as I get some sleep. Come back soon, okay?"

He smiled and nodded as he went to jump out the window. My room went dark and really quiet without Jake here. From these few nights of him being here, I have gotten used to him living here and I liked the feeling of it. It was like having a big brother that I never had and never will have. But he is no Emmett… A tear fell down my cheek and I whimpered and sunk deeper into the covers…

I felt a warm arm pull me onto my cold pillow and drag the covers over my body. As soon as it was done clawing me to my rightful position I followed that arm to the edge of my pillow against a warm body and fell back asleep once again.

The sun shining in my window was welcoming and beckoning me to open my eyes. As I did, Jakes snoring ripped through the peaceful moment and disturbed my moments of peace. It was freezing at this point and snuggled close to Jakes body which woke him a bit; his breathing paused then didn't pick up as heavy.

"Morning…"He said muffled by sleep.

I chuckled, "Morning Jake."

He was more awake now. "You seem better since last night…"

"Yeah, told you the sleep would help," I told him.

"Last night was odd. Sam just said they were running around catching a scent. They ran all the way to Canada last night. I stayed here. He wants me to go with him for a day or so…" He looked at me.

"Okay, I could take it. Be safe though. Come back… Alive!" I tried to look stern.

"Of course, because I got to protect you," he looked down at me.

"I am not that small and helpless… Okay, maybe just a little," I chuckled.

"Well then I need to go. Are you sure you are going to be okay?" he asked again.

"Even if I wasn't, Sam is in order so I wouldn't have reign over you like the alpha does."

"Well if you don't feel safe here… go to Emily's. You are always welcome she said."

I nodded. We both got up and I hugged him before he jumped ran down the stairs this time, due to the time of day.

Something came to mind. What was I going to do with a big empty day in front of me without Jake? The house was to quiet. It was a symbol of his voice. Forgotten, silenced and long forgotten. I need to hear it again. People say that Love hurts, but that's not true; its only if you had experienced and now experiencing the hardships. Loneliness hurts, not love. Rejection hurts, not love. Losing someone hurts, not love. Everyone confuses things with love, but in reality _love_ is the only thing in this world that we all convey in some way to cover up the pain and make us feel wonderful again. But I didn't have love. I was going to find that long lost love's voice.

I need a place to think where danger might be. I might even read a book there. I dressed in good hiking clothes, threw on some sneakers and a grabbed my rain coat. The sun can't outshine the rain for long.

Before I knew it, I was walking through the last of the trees. I bet the reason it took me so fast was the fact that I needed to hear it. It's been to long.

I finally reached it. The sun covered it, it was the ocean of light that kept the circle alive. It made everything bright, full, growing. I looked as I saw the same colored flowers as before… It looked the same as ever. I thought it would be different then before because he wasn't here. I was confused. My heart wasn't the same, my soul, my whole being, my life, even Charlie wasn't the same without him here. But the meadow was.

As I was looking at the grass the whole time with the budding flowers, I closed my eyes. I took a few steps forward and sat where I was. I held my book close to my chest and let a few tears spill over. I wanted to just breakdown here. This was a place of emotion and now I was grateful it was here for all the flowers to hear me, the grass, trees, the sun.

I stood up after an hour of tears and opened my eyes, I turned around.

Not a mirage… I thought my eyes were closed but they were wide open. My mind was playing tricks then? I have waited so long… and now… he was here. I blinked a few times. Could this be true?

I heard it then. It was beautiful. It was pure and just magical. Like it has always been, just amazing and set my thoughts in a whirlwind and I tried to keep my balance. His voice…

"Bella," Edward greeted me.

_Edward. _


	8. Of all I did for you Now this?

JPOV

As I jumped out Bella's window, I had this feeling deep down inside of me that I should stay with her. As if her life was in danger… but nothing has happened since I have been with her and Sam needed help so I had to go. Bella even said I had to because I could never rise against the Alpha. I still had the feeling but left it hanging there.

I ran to the forest in the back of the house and ran a little ways through. I stripped down and folded it tight while wrapping the cord around my leg tightly. I felt my self on the ground, and I started to shake a little and felt the wind form around me. Before I knew it I was on all fours and running full speed.

_Well… look who got out of bed with his girl, _Seth said.

_Seth, you're just jealous, because all you have is your sister. Now yeah I slept in the same bed as Bella last night. At least I don't have to share a house with Leah, _I retorted

_Ahem. I am here. I could say the same about you too, Jake, _Leah said.

_Great… Hey, You know the word that they call female dogs? _No answer. _A bitch… and sometimes you act like one._

There was snickering all around and most of the loud laughing came from Seth.

_I swear Black when you get here, your ass is _mine_, _she said trying to threaten me.

_Oooh!!! _

_OW!_

_BOOTY CALL!!!_

_Okay, okay, okay. STOP!!!! Calm down… I am a few minutes away. Hang tight._

I made it in record time and I saw Leah first and she imagined herself flipping me off and then Sam stepped in, _Leah if you do fight him, you are to go straight home. Do not attempt to._

_Fine, _she said and turned her back on me. I chuckled. She growled as if to set a bitch warning in place.

_Jake… You know what? Your completely right because I do act like a bitch sometimes and you don't deserve that. You _are _second in command and you deserve to be treated as such. I am sorry for the way I have been treating you, _she smiled at me. I tried my best imitation to mirror that same smile back. I was dumbstruck as of what she said.

_I wish they had another name for a male dog… by the way, what I said just now was to catch u off guard and it did. See how easily distracted you are? See Sam? He shouldn't be second in command… _she smiled as if she proved something worth anyone listening too. But I knew Sam better than she thought.

_Leah, Jake is ten times the wolf than anyone of you could be. DO NOT DOWN PLAY HIM. Now if you two do not mind stopping… we could get this show on the road. _

I took off behind Sam as he gave be the details of what had transpired as soon as they got the fresh scent. They ran from Forks to now the border of Canada. The caught sight of out culprit, but couldn't catch him in time before he hit the water… which we couldn't get out selves into. Ever. So now we were waiting… I was due back to run back to good old home to protect Forks and La Push. The whole day we got a number of trails of the same scent they told me to follow. The vamp was laying down a maze with traps around every corner. The same day they sent me back to run back around five. I didn't see it coming, but I was walking human form with only pants on; my shirt ripped on a branch while running through the dense forest.

As I came to the Swan's house, I saw them. He didn't looked shocked or maybe didn't even notice me… his lips around hers, molding their way around them, and gripping her body to his. I wanted to puke. I ended up at the end of the truck and just couldn't do it. All of this time, I thought we were getting somewhere. I was in love with her, even though now she didn't feel the same way as me. He was back and she was… gone. From me and I would keep it that way. Why did this always happen to me? My luck kept leaving and I always had a cloud over my head, raining bad spirits.

"Bella," I said as best I managed.

She came over and started talking to me. I tuned it out. I couldn't even listen. I picked some parts of it… when she said. _I want you to know Jake that I love you, but not the same way you do. Please understand that. I love you and this is for you. I am sorry_ she couldn't even finish.

With that though echoing, bouncing all over my empty head… all I could think of something generic to say to her. That was all my head could produce at this moment…

"Well Bella, I hope you have a good life then," with that I turned and ran the way I came. To where I had no idea, but hopefully somewhere well enough away from here so I could get my minds off things. Maybe if I went now, I could make it back to Canada and possibly find the vampire. Maybe even get killed in the process. It wouldn't really matter to Bella of course because now she has Edward and I was just used to use his place for the time being but now I was unneeded.

I was unneeded, I was used up. I was like a dogs old chew toy that was thrown away after it soothed the dog's needs and now I was the toy that was used up and now thrown away, but could choose my destiny to be thrown away and rot away and die.


	9. I am sorry but I love him more

BPOV

"Bella," Edward greeted me.

_Edward. EDWARD._

"What… what are you doing? Here…" I couldn't bring my mind to conclusions. In a place where we first had our real intimate moment and one that I could never ever forget and by some miracle made him come here on the same day I needed to hear his voice. However I got more than that.

Before he could respond I ran into him. I didn't care that he was ice cold or hard as marble or if his smell was making me feel dizzy and I liked it… I just need to feel him. That hole that was still present but was surprisingly forgotten… was automatically sealed up, but would soon be reopened once he left me again. With that I let go at the feel of his hands on my lower back.

A soft wind blew my hair and my scent seemed to make him smile.

"Bella… I have missed you. So much that, I came back and am sorry of everything I have done to you. I could only imagine what you and everyone else around here has gone through since I have left. I thought me leaving would leave order not destruction. Destruction of your heart, which left everything a mess… I have caused all of this. I am sorry, and I want to make everything up to you. I promise to never hurt you again. I promise to love you unconditionally, irrevocably and until death. I love you Bella. Always have and always will. I need to know if you accept my apology and are willing to take me back, with as much trust as you could give me," I was crying with my book clenched in my hand so tight, knuckles white, pages bending, I dropped it and dropped straight to the ground with it.

Of course he caught me in time, and he held me as I cried. In this magical place of just flowers, trees, sun and now Edward, I cried because I was so overly happy and joyful, that I was saddened by that. I couldn't think of a reason of thinking this way, but I did. He held me for hours until I just ran dry but still sobbed and we sat in silence for a while, listening to silence and wind.

As soon as I scooted around in his lap to get comfortable he spoke.

"So, what's your answer? Will you trust me? Or should I just leave again because I am making everything worse right now?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Yes you want me to leave? Or yes you forgive me?" he asked franticly.

"Yes, I forgive you."

"Thank you," he said as he kissed me. As our lips parted I smiled.

"Now you have to promise me something."

"Anything," he replied.

"Promise to never leave me again. Ever," I tried to be serious but my voice was too shaky.

"Never," he kissed my forehead. "I promise." I knew then that he meant such words and that, I was his and he was mine. I looked up at him and looked at his lips and placed mine on them.

"So does this mean you forgive me, truthfully this time?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. That's so when you leave again, I will have something to remember you of. A last kiss," I shrugged.

"Bella, I am not leaving you. Not now, not ever. I will gain your trust back somehow," he shook his head.

"It's you I trust. Not me," I smiled.

"Ha! I think we need to start to walk back to your truck…" he offered. Clouds were starting to accumulate.

"I don't mind the rain. But good idea," I smirked as I got up.

As he got up, I marveled over his pure undeniable beauty and how handsome he was. It was heartbreaking to just look at him. I couldn't fathom enough over him.

He grabbed my wrist and flung me on to his back. He started to run, and this felt like all the old times where we used to run for fun. We made it back to the truck in record time. He drove, as I sat just staring at him.

"I love you," I said. It was so simple, yet the entirely same thing. A big step after all this time and so simple at that…

"As I love you," he smiled his half smile.

He drove like old times. It was a déjà vu of the first time at the meadow and the trip back to my house. It felt good to be back like old times. It felt really good. I was at peace and at the moment all was forgotten. Just like the first time, the setting sun made Edward's skin glisten. That bought me back to about twenty minutes ago when we were back at the beautiful meadow and I was crying. The image to an onlooker would be shocking, but to me it was pure bliss. Edward was looking down at me and holding me in his infinite arms and was sparkling as I was the antidote to the glittering, for I was plain, dried out and wet with tears. That would stick with me for a while, the image.

As we drove up the street I thought of Jake, who was forgotten about for the past few hours. What would his take on it be? Would he throw a fit? Would he transform? Would Edward be ready?

With those questions, I came to a slight conclusion: Jake didn't know of Edward's arrival as of yet and Edward didn't know of Jakes second life as a werewolf, of course. So what would happen? Is Jake back yet? What if he was? How would I explain it to him?

"What's on your mind?" Edward asked out of concern, I guessed from my facial expression. I smirked. Then lost it as soon as the words came out, "Jake…"

"Ah," he said. "That could be a problem."

I looked down ashamed of what I did. I caused all of this. I looked down at my lap. Edward used our intertwined hands to lift my face up.

"I will always be here. Whenever you want me, even if you want me to leave again," he reminded me of my choices.

I answered, "Never. At least Charlie isn't here. He's working the night shift until nine."

"Then we have plenty of time," Edward smirked.

He opened his door once the car was off and was instantly at mine. He took me out of the car, and we stared at each other.

"I've missed you," I whispered as light as the raindrops.

"I have missed me too," we both chuckled. "And yes… I've missed you too."

He kissed me them, with all locks off, and wanting even more of him as I buried myself more into him. His kisses made me feel all warm inside as it became colder out. I made myself aware that I was on a street with living people. _The world didn't revolve around you, Bella_, I thought.

I kept kissing him anyway until I heard foot steps and someone's raspy voice, "Bella…"

I immediately stopped and looked over to the sound. At least it wasn't Charlie because that would have been horrible. This is also horrible, but at least I can talk to him. Jake was at the back of my truck holding on for support as the metal protested as he crushed it more.

"Jake, stop! Your going to crush my car!" I was frantic.

"Why?" he asked.

"Jacob, I know this looks… like it does. I'm sorry. It hurts I know. Believe me I know how you feel. I am so sorry. I can not, not live with out him. Either way I am going to hurt someone. I want you to know Jake that I love you, but not the same way you do. Please understand that. I love you and this is for you. I am sorry," that speech bought tears to my eyes.

"Bye Bella," he said right after and ran away.

I did it again. Ugh! I sat down where I was on the wet ground and cried. Edward picked me up and walked me inside. He got me a towel and laid me in my bed. He gave me privacy to undress. I got in sweats and a t- shirt. He came back in as soon as I got on the bed and was under the covers. Just like old times, he climbed next to me as I closed my eyes. I could get used to this.

"Please stay," I said with sleep rolling in.

"Forever," he said. "I love you Isabella Marie Swan."

"I love you too, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen."

He kissed my forehead and I fell asleep to his breathing and finally had the most peaceful sleep in almost a year…

I had this weird feeling that I was being dressed. I felt certain enough that different cloths and being lifted on and off of me. However I could distinctly smell each one. I could feel each stitch on each cloth that touched my body, my skin. There was silk which there was a lot of, some cotton; some of the smell was polyester. I opened my eyes to a large bathroom. It had a large tub with same color floor. The counter was filled with makeup and hair accessories, things to beautify a person's face. I could see each bristle in each makeup brush. I could see every follicle on the face in front of me. Every hair on the eyebrows and eyelashes and her head of short hair, I could actually see every single little detail on her.

I smiled a little. From downstairs I could hear talking of someone's big day… I heard their intake of breath as they laughed and talked. Someone was walking up the stairs.

"Bella, your mom… Stay calm, because the blood might be a little harsh," Alice warned me.

I answered, "I realized that when I smelled her." I grimaced and took a just in case breath.

Alice quickly applied some lip gloss and that's when my mother came in. She did a little skip towards me.

"Oh Bella… Just look at how beautiful you are! You look more amazing than I did, on my wedding with your father," she said. She hugged me then.

After we had a conversation, me being silent and not wasting my breath, Alice spoke on my behalf, "Renee, she is just a little nervous. That's all. I think you have to get settled down there, if you don't mind. Will you send Charlie up also? Thank you," Renee blew me a kiss.

Charlie arrived. Even though I could see everything clearly, the whole ceremony went by in a blur. Until Edward took my face and said "I do," and when the minister said he could kiss me, he did and then everything was clear. Way too clear.

I opened my eyes again, and I was in my room. I gasped and closed them back up, as if it was a mistake, when I reopened them: I was in my room again. Freaking dreams! I looked around. Edward was nowhere to be found. I got up and ran down the stairs. Nothing... I ran back up stairs, hoping for some miracle that I missed him. All I found was a note in his script –

Bella,

Good morning, love. If you wake to find my absence then, I went hunting and will be back later. I love you enough to hunt so I don't hurt you. If you want, I could meet you at my house. Or just wait for me. I love you and will see you soon.

Edward

I smiled and snuck the note in my desk drawer. I took a shower which was quicker than I expected. I dressed in jeans and a plain long sleeve shirt. I let my hair dry and went to make breakfast, which was, surprise, a bowl of cereal.

If I drove to the Cullen's house, what would the reception be like? Should I wait for Edward?

I decided to go and be a good girl and say hi. On my way to the house, I studied the forest and how there were so much green and not much sun, from all the clouds rolling in. There were also streaks of black, brown and gray… and a bright orange flame that was moving fluently between the trees. She came into view and stared at me with red eyes that were glowing just like her hair. I pressed hard on the brakes. I stopped short and banged my head hard on the steering wheel. I smelt my own blood; felt it dripping it down the side of my face and matting my hair. I saw her, staring still. I fidgeted for the locks. I saw the wolves try to get her, but she climbed on top of my truck as I saw another figure walk up to my door as I closed my eyes…


	10. Goodbye

**QUICK AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hey Everyone! I just wanted to say thanks to the amazing reviews!! This chapter will be surprisingly shorter than all of them. I kind of want to get on with Edward and Bella, with Edward being back there will be more of them (which I exceptionally like). Thank you for all your kind words. **

**I am only 15 and have this story and my own story plot that does not go with Twilight at all. 85 pages full… 5 more and it will be a novel!! It does go with vampires, though! **

**Speaking of my story… whoever reviews/comments on my story the most get s to read a chapter from the story. I will send it by email to the winner. I really enjoy it, myself. It is still in process and needs some editing but I am proud!! So review, review, review!! **

**Thanks guys!**

JPOV

From Bella's house I ran all the way to my house. My father looked at me odd and then he realized what might have happened. His eyes showed the awareness.

"Jacob, what happened?" he wheeled himself in front of me.

"Bella…" I mumbled. I took a side step away from him.

"Jacob, don't do this. Don't leave if you don't have to! Don't!" he was extremely angry at the fact that I was leaving.

I ran to my room. "Jacob… Don't do this! You don't need to!"

I changed my clothes and then said, "Bye, Dad" I ran out of my house and into the unknown. I ran and ran in human form until my legs felt numb.

I was somewhere in the mid- United States. I didn't pay much attention to state lines. I stopped in the woods and looked around. I was alone. Bella wasn't because she was with the blood-sucker. She was probably happy as could be. I realized that she didn't need me. She only needed him.

I sat down where I was. My eyes drooped. I laid down where I was. I closed my eyes and didn't wake up for a while.

**Told you guys it would be short!!! Sorry! I promise it will be longer next time. Follow through with the contest, please! I will be making the next chapter soon. I am just into my story right now. Hopefully you guys have patience! Love you guys!!**


	11. Authors Note 2

**Authors Note! **

**Hey fellow readers! Well I know it feels like forever, but after this note is the next chapter to this story. I have to admit, I like it myself. **** Not only did this take me a week, but I wish something like it was in the books. I feel like more of a tangled plot to New Moon, would of made it my favorite book (Yes I know! Ahh, Edward…) But still, a tangled and developed plot would of done it justice. **

**So here it is, the awaited chapter. After this one, as you read it, I am working on the next one. Hope you like it! **

**************Please review!***************


	12. Reborn

The blackness came easily. The blackness was just pure bliss. It was my way of not knowing how she was killing me, how she was smashing my head around and sucking the blood; the life right out of me. It blinded me from the sight of the fire that seemed to whirl around her face. The fire would burn me, as Edward and the wolves watched. The wolves killing her, as Edward mourned over my limp body.

Having Edward back into my life only but briefly, having no recollection of the events that had taken place during his absence would kill him. But the truth is I would in turn kill him. No matter the time apart, I would kill him. He would do whatever possible to die with me.

Charlie, oh Charlie... I would never be able to tell him thank you for everything he has put up with. He deserves far too much than I or anyone has given. Renee' would come down and mourn over my grave and then Jacob would tell them the whole story, the truth of what my life was before I died. Before now.

And Jacob… his name made the pain come easier. One reason why it would be easier to die, is because of the pain that I caused Jacob, now that pain was mine. It was always mine and always will be.

I felt myself shaking, or maybe it was just my throat scratching as I took my last breath until my life ran out. And then, there was nothing. No thoughts, no pictures of what could be, or what was. Just nothing.

…

It could have been days, it could have been years, or even centuries but my brain started to function this time, not fully – not that it ever has – but it was getting there. I didn't want to move, for fear that if I did, everything would end. The feeling that I was floating on clouds, would end. The feeling of the soft sheets and the warmth of a comforter would vanish. Or the angel, melodic voice would become mute. I heard a beeping after a while and that is what I focused on.

It was that beeping noise that kept me focused. It was two thousand three hundred and sixty two beeps later that a voice started to murmur. This voice was not like the angels, but it was like a sweet child's. I didn't move, but I listened as much as I let myself.

"You should come hunt."

"I will when she heals," the angel's voice was broken; off. It was as if, you wanted to hug the angel and soothe it.

"What if she wakes up in an hour and she sees you like this… It's been five days. And besides first impressions always count," the child like voice scolded the angel. The two were no Samson and Delilah.

"She has seen worse. I am not leaving her until she is awake. If you are so worried about me then why don't you hunt and bottle some blood up for me?" Whoever the angel was waiting for sure seemed important. He was risking his health for the object that he was referring to. It must be a selfish creature.

"If you insist," Something clicked, like a door, and then silence. Except for the beeping.

Four thousand, seven hundred and thirty four beeps later everything came together. I remembered everything. Edward came back, and then he left to hunt. I was going to the Cullen's, but then… hell. I ran right into hell, with the fire and the devil's hounds and everything. Even the blood. But what did I do to deserve hell? The angel was Edward, and now we were in heaven together. He saved me from hell and flew me to heaven where he was an angel. The child like voice, came from well… a person of small quantities. Where did it come from? I got the story down, but where was I? My fingers twitched, and I felt something soft, and yet crisp and clean at the same time. I slowly moved each finger until I could do my toes. Then before I knew it, I opened my eyes. Blinking several times, I was still getting adjusted to the light. There was a marvelous object blocking the light. It was glowing, illuminated by the it, and had a halo on its head. It was an angel , this was heaven. This made me sad, and so I started to cry.

I closed my eyes, and started ranting on in my head, _Oh, Edward… My life, love, everything. My everything. Never again shall I lay eyes on him. And Charlie, my father who needed more care than anyone else, and a thank you from me but now he wouldn't get it. Jacob, my Jacob, wherever he was, that was it. I left him in pain, and now in more pain... I'm a monster and should be punished to hell, but why wasn't I there yet? Why am I not burning?_

"Bella?" The angel cried out.

I cried with him, but I was more hysterical.

"Bella, sweetheart, what's wrong?" The voice tried to coax me but the worry won.

My voice was raspy as I tried to state to the angel why I was sad, "Ed… ward. My… every… thing and… my par… ents… Ja…ke…"My eyes never opened. "I'm… dead. I… will never… see… Edward. Again," I shook my head.

"Isabella, open your eyes. You are not dead."

"You… don't need… to… lie to me." I shook my head ever so slightly. "Please… it hurts… too much."

I felt then, a sort of pressure on my lips. The familiarity of the pressure seem to make death more peaceful and I liked it, so I applied the same pressure to the object. I heard the puzzle piece click. My eyes flew open, and I was gasping for air while crying, like a new born does.

"Edward!" I croaked. "I thought… I was dead…" I coughed.

"No, thank goodness for that. I have been so worried. I feared that you would never make it out alive." He smiled, his face becoming more clear.

"What… happened?" I asked.

"I was following you to my house. I smelt the wolves, and then backed off. Victoria," he spit her name. "Was there. You stepped on the breaks and you smashed your head so hard, there was blood everywhere. I pulled you out, and took you to Carlisle. He put you in to an induced coma. Your injuries were too major, for you to try to fight through it alone with no help."

"I wasn't that close to death?"

"What do you mean, Bella?" His brow furrowed.

"Carlisle never looked at the option of…" I moved my hand up and down indicating him.

"Bella," he sighed. "No, I didn't allow it. I wouldn't allow it."

"So what if I died and you made the wrong call?" My lips got tight. "Do you even care?"

"Bella, if I didn't care, then you would be… dead," he barely got the last word out. "Let's not think about that right now. You're alive, lets rejoice in the news."

"Fine." I thought about how all the pieces clicked together. "What does Charlie know? Has he even called? Does he know your back?"

"He's called your cell phone. Billy called. He covered you. Charlie called down there frantic and Billy said that you went with Jake for a few days to visit his sister. Location unspecified." He grinned. My alibi was complete… sort of.

"Well that's good. I'm so… tired." I yawned.

"Then sleep, love. You need it. I will get Esme to watch you. I need to hunt." He kissed me on the lips and left. I fell asleep quickly, without even noticing if Esme showed up or not.

…

When I opened my eyes, the windows held the beauty of the night. The moon was bright and the strong wind shook the trees. I watched them dance to the sound of the brisk wind until a cold object took hold of my hand. I didn't flinch, but I just moved my head to face the other beauty that shined brightly from the trail of the moon.

"How are you feeling, love?"

"Fine," I smiled. "Sort of hungry. What time is it?"

He cocked his head to the right, "Three in the morning, or so."

"Thank you for staying here with me." I smiled and took my hand around his and placed it upon his cheek.

"Never thank me. I am here and always will be."

"I love you," I whispered.

"As I love you," he turned his head and kissed my palm. "Carlisle is on his way up to check on you. After that I will get you something to eat. What would you like?"

"Toast, please."

"Toast it is," he chuckled as the door opened. Carlisle in all his glory still shining even with no sun, after all this time, had no effect on his beauty. His lips set in a perfect smile and his eyes were loving.

"Hello, Bella." He smiled.

"Hi, Carlisle. How are you?" I asked, taking Edwards hand.

"Fine now… I was worried that you weren't going to make it out of the coma," He came over to the side of me and checked the screen on the monitor. He touched several buttons and then looked at me. "But you did just fine."

"Well that's good… When will I be able to stretch my legs and walk around?"

His brow furrowed, "Well from my calculations, you may very well be ready to walk down stairs and get some food and talk. But when you get home, you will need a… _babysitter_… to wake you up every two hours. Your concussion was not mild. It would be best to be cautious."

"No worries. She already has a babysitter."

"I will see you down stairs then." He smiled, and left. The door shut with a soft click.

"Well that's good, I can get out of this bed _and _I will have a hot babysitter with me all the time now," I pulled his face with both hands two kiss me. It was sweet until I freed my legs and wrapped them around him, and then he chuckled and pulled away.

I grimaced, "Even after all this time, you haven't changed much."

"Let's go and get some food," he sighed and shook his head.

The Cullen's house did not change at all. It still held the grand piano, the giant staircase, the beautiful dining room table and the seven vampires that accommodated the house. It was their eye that turned warming and welcoming and that was when I knew I was welcome back. I first saw Emmett with his large proportions and then Rosalie in her glory, and then Jasper, who sat white as ever, eyes a surprising gold and mouth pressed together. And lastly, sitting impishly, and childlike, on the arm of the chair, sat Alice. He hair in her usual spiky do, and her fingers intertwined laid on her lap as she smiled a very brilliant smile.

"Would you still like some toast?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I nodded, "Yes please."

"I'll be right back."

He left me there, in front of his family; my family. Everyone was welcoming, all but one. Right as he walked in to the kitchen, Alice moved, in a sixteenth of a second she danced over to me. Her child like smile playing up her eyes.

"Bella, I have missed you so much!" She enveloped me into a hug.

"I bet you have, making me your dress up doll," I chuckled. "I've missed you too, so much…" And so I began to cry. This was the best moment in my life. I thought I had lost them all but for some reason, they came back. The tears in my eyes, bought them all over hear, even Rosalie who was dragged by Emmett. He gave me a huge bear hug and Jasper a tight smile and a nod.

"Hi, Rose," I sniffed.

She sighed, "Hi." She stalked off somewhere else.

"It's good to have you back, clumsy," Emmett joked putting his arm over me. I felt like a child. "We've missed you."

"Indeed we have," a familiar voice came from behind me. I untangled myself out of Emmett's arm and smiled.

"Esme… I've missed you so much!" I hugged her. "I have missed you all so much! Why did you all exactly come back?"

Alice spoke, "Well firstly it was Edward. After all this time, I was telling him, 'we should go back, you aren't protecting her by leaving,' but stubborn as always…"

"We kept telling him and selling the idea of us coming back here. We like it here," Emmett said.

"Finally, I came in and _helped _the situation. I reasoned it out and convinced him just slightly enough to make him choose for himself," Jasper chuckled slightly.

I felt arms snake around me, "But it was your love that bought me back. After all this time, it never died or went away. It grew, bloomed into something more, some feelings that are unexplainable." He kissed my cheek. "Come and sit, I have your toast."

I sat in front of Edward's legs while I ate my toast and watched T.V. with the rest of them. I was finishing my last piece when Edward hissed. I jumped. Everyone stared at Edward.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"Son?" Asked Carlisle.

"Edward… what?" I asked.

He got up and took the plate from me and then threw it against the opposite wall. It shattered to dust. I flinched as he spit out, "Charlie and Jacob."


	13. Authors Note 3

Hey everyone. So I have a bit of writers block. From the previous chapter Reborn, it was in Bella's POV and she wakes up after a crash, from running into Victoria. She wakes up in the Cullen's house and finally has the strength where she is welcomed back by her second family. She is eating for the first time in days when Edward hears two minds he was hoping he would save for later. Charlie and Jacob are on their way down the mile long driveway going to see Bella.

So here is where I am stuck: What point of view should I put it in? You all know that's it's been Bella or Jacob so what about Charlie's POV? Would that be attention holding? Or Jacob. Who we left in the forest in some unmarked forest area. Or of course, Bella, whom we all know will get angry with her father, and feel the stress in between her love Edward and her best friend Jacob. Or Edward, who would read all the minds in the room (I find this would be the most interesting). Or any of the other Cullen's whom would be in the room or otherwise.

And never forget about Jasper who could mediate the situation.

I could do the chapter in everyone's POV but they would be short and take quite a while…

I could choose, but I want the story to be surrounded by the fans. So you could either leave me a review stating which one you want… or email me and mark the subject "The Next Chapter: Idea" that way I know it's for the story. Mail it to:

So let me hear from all of you soon! I am in the mood to write (as always) and Happy Thanksgiving. Gobble Gobble!


	14. I Know Everything

I don't know what I was thinking, but I was running. I knew the direction to which I was headed but I still just didn't bother thinking of what pulled me back. If I thought the reason then I would just stay put. I still didn't want to be my second self. My thoughts wouldn't be my own.

If I was a kid, I would of said "I am so angry, I could spit." Now I laugh at that line. It looks as if it was trying to be tough but really nothing about it, was tough. At all. Since I have become a wolf, that line has no positive or negative impact on me. Really nothing has an impact on me. Except for her. The one I love, but all my efforts go to waste because she doesn't feel the same way as me. But deep down inside I know she does. She was just to covered up by the pain and loss and now she is jailed in by _him. _I don't feel pain anymore – physical that is – But my heart hurts.

This is what bought me to my next decision. Something I should of done a long time ago. Something that she would benefit from. But something she would hate me for. But it was for the best.

Its something that I should of done a long time ago.

Time to tell, Charlie.

_Knock knock. _

"Hang on!" He unlocked the deadbolt and then opened the door, his eyes light with hope for his daughter. When he saw me he got angry.

"Where is she, Jacob?" He roared.

"That's what I'm here to tell you."

"Tell me now!"

"Can I come in first? I just ran here," That wasn't really a lie. I did run here, but not from home where he thought I did.

"Oh, sure. You want something to drink?"

"Just a glass of water please."

He got the glass of water and bought it in. I couldn't help but notice his hand shaking. Once he handed it to me, he sat in his chair as I sat in the love seat.

"So, you know where Bella is?"

"Yeah. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen of course."

"Where is she, Jacob?"

I put the cup down stared at him for a few lasting moments.

"Their back," I whispered.

"Who's back?"

"The Cullen's," I said sullenly. Right then in that moment, it felt like my heart ripped open, and bled out, and that I was going to die. But I had to protect her, and this is what I was doing.

In the same moment that I did, Charlie almost did a tiny growled, then stood up, put his belt on – of course – and then threw his coat on.

"You coming?" As he ran out the door, and I stood up.

_I'm a werewolf, how can I not go and get some action? _I thought incredulously to myself.

I ran behind Charlie into the passenger side of the cruiser.

"How long has she been there?" He roared.

"I don't know. I took a… what you could call a vacation."

He started to mutter under his breath. He drove faster than he probably ever did even while pulling someone over.

She would be so mad at me. Coming for her, as if to rescue her from the evil force that held her captive. In truth it sounds like that, on my part. But knowing her, she didn't want to be saved, nor taken away from him. She wanted to be saved while he wasn't here, but now, she wanted everything but. She would stay there forever just like she wanted in the first place. She loved him, I knew that, but she also loved me but she has yet to figure that out. That's what I am going to do today: help her realize her true feelings in front of Charlie.

My plan was coming closer to reality when the house came into view.

It was huge, modern and it bestowed a classic twist to it. There were a number of huge trees that circles the lawn, or what looked like a meadow. It was white, well off white and it was perfect. I stopped right there. No werewolf should ever be jealous of a vampire. Well for me anyway, I was jealous of the one thing I loved. Charlie stopped the car, and got out, as I followed, I tried to get as much fresh air as possible. I was soon going to smell the nasty scent of the cold hearted beings that housed this home.

Would they quickly run? Did he sense we were coming? Did they take their car and run the other way? Or were they ready to fight and battle it out? Or were they willing to discuss the situation as… _people._

As I approached the door, heard Carlisle murmuring to the others to stay calm. If I had to choose, who to like out of all of them, Carlisle would be my choice. He was nice and pure. He was almost human like. I could never tell myself to hurt him.

As he approached the door, I heard Carlisle murmuring to the others, "Calm, Emmett. You have to be in control."

"Control yourself Jasper," A females voice I never heard before. Must be Carlisle's wife.

"Edward, I'm scared. Shouldn't we run?" _Even if you run, you can't hide, _I thought to Bella's question to Edward who answered, "No. Even though that seems the safest, its your father after all. Beyond lack of communication the past days, he is angry with me for leaving you… And I am so sorry I have put you in the middle of this."

"Edward, I am not in the middle of anything. I am in this with you. You never caused a thing. Stop berating yourself with guilt." She whispered.

"Your right," then I heard him kiss her. I clenched my knuckles together in anger.

_Pound, pound pound! _Charlie's fist made contact with the door.

"Everyone hush now." The female's voice warned. I heard Bella snuggle into Edwards side.

The door opened, and there stood Carlisle, with his pale skin, blond hair and golden eyes. The smell wafted out of the house and into my nose. Inside I cringed.

"Charlie! It's great to see you. And… Jacob is it?" He smiled.

"Hello Carlisle. May I come in and speak to my daughter?" Anger rang at every word.

"Of course my friend. Whatever pleases you."

Charlie marched in and I followed. Bella's eyes scanned Charlie then shifted to me, where she quickly looked away.

"Bella, what happened? Where have you been? How come you couldn't call? I have been worried sick." Charlie yelled and none of the Cullen's expressions changed.

"I will explain everything. Can you just calm down?"

"Oh no you don't! You have no right to tell me to calm down! Not on my watch." He marched closer and clenched his hands into fists.

"Fine then. Could you all please excuse me and my father for a minute? I would like to talk to him. _Alone_" She looked at me and I smirked and walked out. I turned to see her still staring until Edward started to get up but she pulled him right back down. "No stay."

Everyone filed out into the kitchen and out the backdoor and ran toward the forest. I guess I was the messenger boy and a toy to keep her entertained. The anger inside me was frightening. I didn't know what to do. I followed the Cullen's out of the house, to turn in the opposite direction.

_Time to call for back up, _I thought to myself.

**So there you go. I decided to go really deep into the story. So lets just say you will be hearing a lot on this chapter. Hopefully you like it. If you have any questions at all, or just want to talk and chat about Twilight (I love to!) email me at . I would love to hear about anything. The next chapter is one of Bella's family members or the Cullen's. I haven't really decided yet. If you have an opinion on it, leave a comment. I love writing and you guys help me to keep going! Happy Holidays, and a very merry Twilight Christmas. **

**I found some things that many of you might enjoy, for all the fans. **

**https:/www. There you can find, a Twilight Bathbomb**

**Also, F.Y.E. carries Jacob and Edward Christmas Stockings and warm blankets for the holidays!**

**Have fun shopping!**


	15. Where is she?

Day 1:

"Bella?" I unlocked the house. No answer. I locked up and turned on the lights. All of down stairs she was nowhere to be found, I went upstairs to her room, but found it empty as well. I went downstairs again and dialed Billy.

On the second ring, he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Billy, its Charlie. How are you?"

"Oh! Good, good. And you?"

My brow furrowed. "I could be better. Have you by any chance heard from Bella at all?"

"No. Why?" He sounded truthful.

"Well, she isn't home, and she usually is."

"Give her a few more minutes. Maybe she is at a friend's house or in town somewhere."

"Thanks, Billy."

"No problem. Call me when you find her, so I know she's safe."

"Will do. Bye." I put the phone back into its base.

I made myself a sandwich and went inside to watch the game. It was only until nine o'clock when I felt something to be wrong. I went to call the Weber's, Stanley's, and the Newton's. None of them knew where Bella could be. I would call the Cullen's but they left, of course. Now just thinking about that… I dialed the number. No answer.

She had until eleven until I got the police on her.

Eleven came quickly. I called the station, explained what happened, and that she was still missing. They sent someone here to wait with me and someone out searching. I fell asleep quickly worried.

Day 4:

Days passed and nothing. Not a word. The police hadn't an idea. I sent them back to normality. I was worried, and all I could do was wait here. They sent out a search crew, but nothing. I waited by the phone and no call though.

Day 5:

There was a knock on the door.

"Hang on!" I unlocked the deadbolt and then opened the door, my eyes light with hope for Bella. It was Jacob who was a culprate in this. I gew angry

"Where is she, Jacob?" I roared.

"That's what I'm here to tell you." He way to calm for this situation.

"Tell me now!"

"Can I come in first? I just ran here."

"Oh, sure. You want something to drink?" I offered.

"Just a glass of water please."

I got the glass of water and bought it in. I was so anxious my hand was shaking. Once I handed it to him, I sat in his chair as he sat in the love seat.

"So, you know where Bella is?"

"Yeah. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen of course."

"Where is she, Jacob?"

He put the cup down and then stared at me for a few lasting moments.

"Their back," he whispered.

"Who's back?"

"The Cullen's," he said sullenly.

I was like lightening. I threw my belt on and my coat and shot out the door.

"You coming?" I screamed as I ran out.

I got in the driver's side and started the cruiser.

"How long has she been there?" I roared.

"I don't know. I took a… what you could call a vacation."

I started to mutter under my breath. I drove faster than I probably ever did even while pulling someone over.

I finally breathed when I came around the last bend and turned onto the gravelly, ever growing driveway. I sped all the way until I stopped very short before I hit a black Mercedes. I climbed out of the car and walked around as Jacob followed.

As soon as I was out, of the car, I marched to the porch and climbed the three steps.

I banged on the door three times and then it opened with Carlisle behind it.

"Charlie! It's great to see you. And… Jacob is it?" He smiled.

"Hello Carlisle. May I come in and speak to my daughter?" Anger rang at my every word.

"Of course my friend. Whatever pleases you." He moved and indicated with his hand to let me in.

I marched in and I followed. Bella's eyes scanned me then shifted to Jacob, where she quickly looked away.

"Bella, what happened? Where have you been? How come you couldn't call? I have been worried sick." I yelled.

"I will explain everything. Can you just calm down?"

"Oh no you don't! You have no right to tell me to calm down! Not on my watch." He marched closer and clenched his hands into fists.

"Fine then. Could you all please excuse me and my father for a minute? I would like to talk to him. _Alone_" She looked at Jacob and he walked out. I watched as Edward started to get up but she pulled him right back down. "No stay."

"Bella, let him go." I spoke in a low voice.

"No. He will not be going anywhere. He is a package deal. If you want me then you want him. If he goes, I go. No exceptions." Her face gave no indication of a bluff. She held on to her words tightly.

As soon as everyone was out of sight, I took a deep breath. "Now Bella, explain yourself."


	16. Authors Note! New Story!

Hi everyone! So if you go to my profile, I have another story. I have not finished that one yet. I used to go on Fan Fiction, a lot. Now I really don't. But I need to write more. So I am starting a Nessie and Jacob story. I have the first chapter written, and in the middle of typing it. I love the relationship.

All I could give you for hints, is that they aren't a couple. Yet. So hopefully you like it. The first chapter will be published this week. Stay tuned for more on Choose me! Not Him! this week as well. And of course more chapters, and stories to come. Have fun reading!

xoxo


	17. Scripted

_I feel her, I smell her. I need her. I am close. But I feel like she is here, right in arms reach, but when I reach out and search, I find that she is escaping my grasp. I need her, for me, for love, for affection. I am alone, and am yearning for her. I am so close, yet so far. I will have her one day, all to myself. _

_~N._


End file.
